


Moving On

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh moves on finally.<br/>Post "Lost Son"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Calleigh glanced around the room. It looked empty with all of Speed's things gone. He had been such a big part of her life and from the beginning his things cluttered her once well ordered life. She just hadn't realized how much until it was gone. She finally got the courage to pack his things. She kept the things that meant the most to her: pictures of them together, a rock or seashell he'd stuck in her pocket when she wasn't paying attention and the stupid ceramic alligator he'd given her back when she first started and he would tease her about being from the Bayou and wrestling gators. There was another box she packed for his parents and a third with the bulk of his clothes to be given to charity save a few long sleeve denim shirts for her to sleep in or wear around the house. Sentimentality at its best.

She missed him. Even through there were times he drove her crazy, she missed him. The days after his death had been the hardest but slowly they got better until the sharp stab of his death gave way to a dull ache. That was when she found she could finally go through his things. She'd gotten through the hardest part no matter how much it reopened the pain of her grief but she was finally able to move on with her life without him and try to fill the empty part of her that was his.


End file.
